Little Quest
by Emilythedog66
Summary: My Pokemon have a little Quest of their own


(If you want info on the pokemon, go here emilythedog661/art/My-Pokemon-OC-755323597 ok enjoy)

One day Emily was having a nap by the tree with her pokemon, Flash was sleeping with Fluffy, Flipper and Leafeon while Squibbs and Moo were sleeping by Emily, they were all asleep when Moo woke up and he stretched, he started to wash himself then he started giving Squibbs a wash too causing her to wake up

pup! (moo!) Squibbs says quietly woof oof (i m trying to sleep)

moo moo (sorry) Moo replies and carries on licking himself

Moo carried on licking himself then he notices things flying in the air so he decided to play with them, Squibbs tried to go back to sleep but was interested on what Moo was up to

arf arr pup? (What you doing moo?) Squibbs asked

moo moo mo mo (I m playing around) Moo replied

Squibbs then got up and wagged her tail

arf arf *pant* (can i play with you?) Squibbs asked in a playful mood

moo, moo moo mo moo (no, you play to rough) Moo says

Squibbs decided not to listen and she tackle Moo, she then genteelly nipped moo s arms and he then pounced on her trying to gain control, they played around for a while till they both got tired and they sat by each other

woof oof (that was fun) Squibbs says

mrow moo moo (that what you think) Moo says then starts washing Squibbs

Moo washes Squibbs for a bit with Squibbs liking it but she looked uncomfortable, when moo was done he went back to licking himself and Squibbs smelled Moo s paws, Moo was confused why Squibbs was doing this but then he remembered Emily saying that she does it to see where he has been

moo moo mo mo (what do you smell) Moo says

arf oof woof woof ( grass you and flowers) Squibbs says then looks at moo

moo mo (that s nice) Moo says then he goes back to sleep

Squibbs watches him then she puts her head down on her arms and she goes to sleep, a minutes later Flipper wakes up and he wanted some water, he looks around to see if he can see any, he couldn t so he tries smelling it and he smells some in the forest by the tree they were at so he runs into the forest, he didn t have to run long till he saw a river and he jumps in, he has a swim and then has a drink, he was then going to head back when a Furret, a Zigzagoon, a Bedew and a Sunflora came over to him

furret fur! (help us!) the Furret says worried

zigzag zigzagoon (yeah we need help) the Zigzagoon says

vapor vaporeon? (what seems to be the matter?) Flipper asked

bedew be bedew dew dew bedew (its our friend, shes sick and we don t know what to do) the Bedew says

vapor vaporeon? (can i see?) Flipper says

sun sunflora (sure this way) the Sunflora says and they run off

Flipper follows the pokemon then they stopped by an wide opening in the forest, there were loads of pokemon gather like some Caterpie, some Weedle, some Pidgey, some Rattata, some Nidoran male and female, some Hoothoot, some Ladyba, some Spinarak, some Pichu, some Cleffa, some Togepi, some Marill, some Hoppip, some Skiploom, some Jumpluff and many more, they were all gathered around a sick and injured pokemon which was a Ampharos

furret fur fur furret (we found her like this) the Furret says

zig zigzag zig (and we don t know what to do) the Zigzagoon says

bedew bedew? (will you help?) the Bedew says

Flipper thought about it then he gets an idea

va vapor vapor vaporeon (yes but i need to get my friends and a berry) Flipper says va vaporeon (i ll be right back) and he goes off

Flipper runs back to where Emily and the others were and he tries to wake up Flash, Fluffy and Leafeon

va va vapor (hey hey wake up) Flipper says poking Flash

jolt jolteon (what is it Flipper?) Flash says tiredly

va vaporeon vapor (i need help its important) Flipper says

Flash then gets up shaking her body then looks at Flipper

jolteon jolt? (what s happened?) Flash says

vapor vaporeon vapor va vapor vaporeon vapor va (i was having a refresh at the river in the forest then some pokemon came up to me and showed me a injured and sick Ampharos) Flipper explained

Flash then realised this was serious and she goes over to Emily s backpack, Flipper woke up Fluffy and Leafeon and told then whats going on while Flash looked though the back till she found a Oran Berry, a Leppa Berry and a bottle of fresh water

jolt jolt jolteon (ok got the things) Flash says

flar flareon (i take the Leppa Berry) Fluffy says and picks up the berry

vapor vaporeon (and i ll take the fresh water) Flipper says and picks up the bottle

that left Flash with the Oran Berry and Leafeon with nothing but he didn t mind, they then left and went to the Ampharos, when they got there they see the Ampharos still injured and sick and Flash put down the Oran Berry in front of her, Ampharos took a bite out of it and she was already feeling better, Fluffy then gave her the Leppa Berry and she took a bite of that, lastly Flipper gave her the water and she drank it all up

bur burr burr! (i feel better!) Ampharos says sitting up

the pokemon cheered and Flash, Fluffy, Flipper and Leafeon were happy

burr burr bur burr burr (thank you for saving me) the Ampharos says happily burr burr bur burr burr burrburr? (but now where is my trainer?) she asked

she then looks around but she couldn t see her trainer anywhere

jolt jolteon jolteon jolt jolt? (do you remember what happened before the wild pokemon found you?) Flash asked

burr burr burr bur burrburr burr burr burr burr bur burrrr (umm i remember my trainer taking me out of my pokeball) The Ampharos says burr burr burrburr burr burr burr burr bur burr burr burr burr bur burr (then my trainer says hey lets play fetch and he threw my favourite ball)

flar flareon flar? (then what happened?) Fluffy asked

burr burr burr bur burr burr burr burr burr burr, burr burr bur bur burr burr bur burr burr burr bur (then i went to look for it in the forest, then when i fund it i brought it back to him) the Ampharos says bur! burr burr bur burr burr bur burr burr bur burr burr ( gasp! then i was attacked by a blue and red thing) she says realising and panicking

vapor vapor vaporeon?! (what did this thing look like?) Flipper asked

bur burr burr burr burr burr bur burr burr burr bur burr (well it was very big with red wings and a blue body) Ampharos says thinking

leaf leafeon leaf leafeon (sounds like a Salamence to me) Leafeon says

burr! bur burrburr burr burr burr burrbur ( what! my trainer has one of them called Sharpy) Ampharos says worried

flar flareon flar flar (do you think then ) Fluffy says knowing whats up

bur! bur burr! (no! he can t) Ampharos says burr burr bur burr! burr burr bur (he can t leave me! i love him)

jolt jolt jolteon jolteon jolt jolt (don t worry they must be some way to sort this out) Flash says

Ampharos then calms down but she looks at the floor upset

burr burrburr bur bur burr burr burr burr burr (my trainer got me when i was a mareep) Ampharos says burr burr bur bur burr burr burr bur bur burr burr burr (I've been with him for so long and now he does this)

all the pokemon felt sorry for Ampharos so then they gather around her and tries to make her feel better, Flash, Fluffy, Flipper and Leafeon watch as all the pokemon do trick, jokes and comfort to make Ampharos feel better and it almost doesn t work till a Pichu gives Ampharos a Thunder shock, the shock hit Ampharos on her tummy and i makes her laugh, the Pichu gets confused but then it calls its siblings over and do a Thunder shock together, it hits Ampharos on the tummy and she falls over in laughter

burr burr burr! bur bur burr burr! (haha ha ha! stop it ha ha!) Ampharos says in laughter

the Pichu then stop and Ampharos gets up, she then looks at all the pokemon, all the pokemon look at her and they smile

jolt jolt jolteon jolteon (you could be a forest guardian) Flash suggested jolteon jolt jolt jolteon (and guard these pokemon from intruders)

bur burr bur- (i guess you re-) Ampharos says then she was cut off by a strong flapping noise

all the wild pokemon ran off and Ampharos, Flash, Fluffy, Flipper and Leafeon look up to see a Salamence land next to them

growl rawr roar (hello Amphy) The Salamence says

burrbur? burr burr bur burr burr (Sharpy? what are you doing here?) Ampharos now called Amphy says

growl rawr roar rawr roar (i came to find you your not the only one our trainer threw away) Sharpy says

bur burr! burr burr (oh no! thats horrible) Amphy says burr bur burr burr burr burr! (but why did you attack me!)

whimper? roar rawr! (what? i would never do that!) Sharpy says

burr burr bur- (but then who-) Amphy says then all of a sudden another Salamence appeared with red eyes and looking to fight

jolt jolteon jolt jolt (i think its that Salamence that attacked you) Flash says

The salamence then looked at Sharpy then charged at him, Sharpy managed to dodge and the Salamence skidded on the ground

burr burr bur bur?! (what do we do?!) Amphy says worried

flar flareon! (fight it!) Fluffy says

Fluffy then used Flamethrower on the Salamence and it wasn t very effective, Flash and Flipper decide to work together and Flipper uses hydro pump while Flash uses Thunderbolt, the moves merge together then hits the Salamence for half it s health, Fluffy and Leafeon then work together and Leafeon uses magical leaf while Fluffy uses Flamethrower, the move merge and then hit the Salamence for the same damage, the Salamence was weakened but it wasn t giving up so then it used dragon claw causing the eeveelutions to jump away from

jolt jolteon jolt jolt! (you 2 use a dragon move!) Flash says to Amphy and Sharpy

they both look at each other then nod, Sharpy then uses dragon breath while Amphy uses dragon pulse and then the moves merge, it then hits the Salamence and it causes it to faint, Amphy and Sharpy look at each other then Amphy hugs Sharpy happily

burr bur burr! (we did it!) Amphy says happily

Sharpy looks away but he was blushing a little then the Salamence gets up and it hasn t got the red eyes anymore

rawr roar? (where am i?) the Salamence says confused

it looks around then sees Sharpy and Amphy

rawr? rawr? (Sharpy? Amphy?) Salamence says rawr rawr roar (its me Celestia)

rawr? RAWR! ( mom? MOTHER!) Sharpy says then he hugs his mother

they hug for a bit then back away

rawr roar roar? (mom what happened?) Sharpy asked

roar roar rawr roar rawr (i don t know but i m here now) Celestia says calmly

jolt jolt jolteon (we better go back to Emily) Flash says jolt jolteon jolt jolteon (shes probably be waking up soon)

the others agree then say good bye to Amphy, Sharpy and Celestia, they head back to Emily and when they got there they were met with Moo and Squibbs

moo mo moo moo moo? (where did you 2 go?) Moo asked

flar flareon flar flareon (went to cheer up abandoned pokemon) Fluffy says

ooo! arf woof woof (aww! i wish i was there) Squibbs says sadly

then Emily woke up and she streched

hi guys, whats up? Emily asked as she stroked Squibbs and Moo on the head

Flash, Fluffy, Flipper and Leafeon then went over to Emily and she gave them all attention

ok shall we carry on till it gets dark, i think theres a pokemon center a few feet from here Emily says

all the pokemon nods and Emily put then all in their pokeballs except for Squibbs, then Emily and Squibbs head off to the Pokemon center

The End


End file.
